


Hellship

by Jackitty



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Creampie, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackitty/pseuds/Jackitty
Summary: It's been only six months since his fall. Since months since he 'joined' this ship.Well, he reached the bottom right? Things only could look up from now on right?Right...





	Hellship

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired in the fic 'Cómo han caído los poderosos' ( here's the link https://goo.gl/tqE6Pr )  
> Since i read that i just could't get the idea off my head.  
> OFC there's some changes here and there with some of my own HC's but i think you can read it pretty universally...i hope so at least.  
> (i apologise to any errors. I finished this REALLY late at night and i things might have passed me).

People always are busy when they are sailing a ship. Making sure the sails were in right place, if the ropes where not chiffed and tied tightly in places, being sure the cannons were functional and clean, check the ammo, count the booty, make food and...Clean.  
Maybe the worst part of it all, because in a ship with roughly 30 plus people, all consisting of hard boiled sea salted pirates,none of them could muster a single fiber of their body to care about cleaning or stay clean.  
And, thus, being one of the worse chore to do, of course Gangrel had to be the man for the job.

The deck was buzzing with it's usual energy, since it was around noon most of the sailors were on the deck, waiting for the food to be made.  
He went down the narrow stairs of the ship to the first floor, where the 'pearls' of the 'Terror of the sea' lied.  
The whole first floor was used for Zath's canons. Big cannons. Big enough to bring down a adult wyvern mid-flight, or so he said, distributed between two neat columns on each side of the ship and propped by a small platforms.  
The ginger walked to one of the sides and unlocked one of the cannons windows and pulled it to the outside, locking it on a piece of metal that would make it sat out and he put his head outside the window...Only to be greeted by the terrifying sight of the sea about 2 stories high from where he was.

He quickly went back inside the ship.

Why it had to be so tall? Why this fucking piece of trash ship had to be so big and tall? Urgh!  
He gave it a time, breathed deeply, counted to ten... Exhale...Ok, everything is fine now.  
The trickster studied the spatula he holded for a second and ventured outside the canon window, where sat on it’s edge and started his mission to painstakingly scoop out the barnacles from the side of the pirate ship.

Just the worst job by far in this place, those sea creatures seemed glued to the fricking wood and scooping them out with the puny spatula thingie just seemed like cleaning a bathroom with a toothbrush! The whole ordeal was made extra hard by having to twist and turn around on the edge of the windowsill trying not to fall.  
In his defense, this wasn't his first idea, there was a little chair tied to some ropes where he could descend upon and do his job more easily from the outside but...Some of his 'mates' thought it would be hilarious to shake the rope holding the thing while he still was in it...Gangrel decided then and there that he would find a better way to scoop these fuckers out that didn't involved him being out in the open.

It seemed to take an eternity just, position the spatula under the barnacle, shimmy and push it forcefully under the damn thing for about 10 seconds or more (depending how much of a son of a bitch those filthy animals are feeling to be at the moment), pull it back in full force in a carefully manner so he’s not fall backwards and start anew with another one.  
It was boring.  
It was more than boring, it was so painfully repetitive and dull, repetitive and dull, repetitive and dull, repetitive and d-  
What was that sound?

Quick as a arrow he went back inside the ship, inside a duo of pirates where looking at him.

" 'Wondering wha'cha were doing there Maggot." The smaller one (in comparison to his compatriot by his side) with a dirty blonde hair said, voice full of boisterous confiance.

"Working. You know what that is?" Gangrel didn't felt like amusing the mercenary pirate there, which he probably should remember his name, being that this guy seemed keen on nagging him lately but ,he really didn't gave a fuck.

"Ha! Funny guy ,huh? Huh? Just the funniest don'tcha think buddy?" The mercenary elbowed 'buddy' on his rotund sides, which in turn, pretend to not listen (or maybe the fat reached his eardrums and rendered him deaf, Gangrel though in amusement) and kept glaring at the former king.

"What do you want?" The ginger sighed in exasperation. "I'm busy."

"Are you going to make dinner tonight?" the mercenary asked.

It almost felt like he didn't had heard him right.

"Excuse me?"

"You going to make dinner? Later?" The mercenary asked again.

"W-- Why , yes, of course! I'm catching it right now!" He said as he pointed outside with a exasperated smile.

Just for their faces, just for a split of a second, the sass almost feel worth it.  
But of course then the two stepped forward,and their faces were far from looking amusemend about that burn.

"I'm not. I have to finish it until tomorrow. Someone else is in change of the food today."  
He emended quickly, trying to sound calm.

Both of them shared a glance before the merc mumbled something along the lines of 'just what i needed to know' and exited the room, a eerie feeling creeped up the trickster spine but he decided to brush it off, after all, nothing unusual of pirates being ready to spring into some violent outburts (gods, when was the last time that they didn't had a fight breaking in the afternoon?).   
As Gangrel watched them go he wondered if he should feel proud of that, because apparently,despite having the worse temper to handle (amazing ,right?) he was the best worker in here!  
Fastest to finish his chores and doing them well (or at least as well as they deserved), the best healer ,made the best food (not that hard honestly)...It almost would be a good thing if that didn't meant that he had to do most of the menial work around here.  
Of course he wasn't the 'only one' doing menial work, there where other sailors doing them too, but it wasn't rare if someone just leave their post or passed to him what they were doing, it wasn't like it didn't had a reason though...Urgh...Let's stop this line of thought yes? Let's get rid of these barnacles? Yes, let's.

The plegian got back to his place on the window and continued his boring task to scoop out barnacles.  
It continued for almost 2 or 3 hours, maybe? He was still getting the hang of telling the hours at the ocean without a clock. But it was around sunset, so probably he was right.  
He proudly could say that the whole left side of the ship was clean! Well...At least the part he could reach,now he just needed to finish the other side.  
And all of that just took about a day and a half of work and extremely sore arms, ain’t that something?

He propped his arms on the rim of the cannon window and went back inside,his eyes had to adjust to the darkness of the room but it wasn't something he was particularly worried about at the moment. He needed to stretch out, by gods! Everything felt sore.  
Each time a 'crack' or 'pop' would come out his body a small sound of relief was let out of his lips, augh, was this what getting old was like? Terrible, just terrible.

He only needed to keep up the speed, if he did, there was still a chance to get something from the kitchen before going to sleep, maybe even squeeze a one hour nap? Oh that would be just great.  


A noise coming from the back of the room which made the trickster turn around with, only to find the two other crew mates that he had talked to at that afternoon.

 

This...Was not good.

"I think you guys missed the mess hall by a floor there guys."

He tried to sound nonchalant and a little humorous, but the two visitors seemed less than interested to continue the chat.

The thought of if the spatula he was using was sharp enough to serve as a weapon rolled through his Gangrel's head quite quickly as the two of them approached.

"Oh nah nah nah rat man, we're in the right place all right."

Yep, time to strike and run.  
The trickster lunged forward towards the smaller one ,going for his left side, away from 'Buddy', after a quick slash the shock is going to give him enough of a window to run up the stairs he reasoned quickly. Yes, that's the plan.

He indeed managed to slash the mercenary's side before a monumental force smashed him face first on the floor boards.  
Buddy was faster than he thought.

"Fuck! The fucker shivved me! That porcupine's mungoberry shiT!!--"”

Porcupine's mungoberry shit? If his head was not being squeezed against the floorboards by that neandertal he would ask to that hillbilly how does that kind of shit looks like so he could also use as an insult. Too bad that Buddy's hand seemed keen to crack his skull like a egg, otherwise the thought would had stayed in his head for longer.  
Another hand grabbed roughly the back of Gangrel's shirt and lifted him up and managed to prop him back on his own two feet (Oh, it was Buddy again...Does that mean that hillbilly was the 'brains' of this operation by exclusion? He should laugh at that notion if he didn't felt like his head was going to split if he did.

"You just sealed yer fate y'lil' shit!"

The injured pirate mercenary pointed angrily at him while holding his sides, trying to prevent his blood from spilling out. Buddy makes a cavernous interested grunting sound which makes the other's eyes lit up a little, he reached for the other's pocket and produced a healing herb from there. Oh, come on.

"Hrn...How beautiful is friendship pffheh..."

Of course he had to make fun of it, of course he had, but Buddy didn't lost a second pull him up and slam him against the ship wall.

"Shut it you goombah!" The smaller one shouted near him (did he had to shout so much? Urgh,it's going to give him a headache) and Buddy promptly smashed Gangrel against the wall again and the ginger could feel somewhere on his forehead he had started bleeding.

 

“Tsk,such a pain all the time...L-Let’ do it already.”  
The trickster still felt dizzy ,but even so he could feel himself being lifted quite effortlessly from his feet.

And then being shoved out the window.

Just the glimpse of the blue sea feets away from him made his shaken brain kick into gear (or was it pure survival instinct?) and hold onto the window corners as his life depended on it, which it kinda literally did at the moment.

"Come on come on wait on a second! We can talk about it yeah?!"

The struggle between the monstrous strength trying to push him out of the window against the pure primal grip of terror the trickster had on the windowsill was ferocious one, and the noises of instigation the other pirate was making didn't helped matters not one bit.  
Gangrel kicked and tried to twist away from the grip of the giant but it was to no avail (yeah, not the most 'graceful' sight ever but the trickster had no qualms on trying to look cool while he tried not to fall to a watery death (oh gods it's so high so high so hIGH!)

"Wait! S-stOP N-"

The pirate pulled back for a brief second before shoving him back outside the window, this time the trickster’s hand didn’t had the strenght to win the engage. His torso was fully out the ship in less than a second.

“IAARGH!!”

Like a snake, Gangrel twisted around and managed to grab the ‘door’ of the cannon window he had opened. Unfortunately it only made him slide a bit further outside. He was panicking at this point.

“Pull me! Pull me inside! Pull me inside a-AAHGK-!”

The ginger´s yells were cut short by Buddy’s large hand gripping on his neck.  
Fuck,this was not good.It was getting worse!

“Jeez, just shut ya trap already. ‘Don’t wanna get the whole ship coming down here do ya’?”

Forcefully, his silent assailant managed to turn him around, making him face down to the relentless height and waves of the sea ,while his big burly arm gripped the back of his neck and his elbow digged painfully on the lower part of his back.

“PULL ME BACK!!!”

The ginger yelled again. With the girth of his body and the arm on his back, the threat of falling wasn’t much as present as before,but he was still kind of hanging half outside tall ship in the middle of the sea, the arm was almost serving as a plug, impeding his fall.

“Bark bark bark, that’s all you do?”

The (rather annoying at this point) blonde said behind him.

“Kinda expected better from the ‘king’. ”

The blood on his veins ran cold when he felt something lower the waist of his pants. Suddenly, this whole situation came to a very dark understatement.  
The plegian kicked back with all his might, and he was meet with something solid hitting the back of his foot and a very satisfying yell coming from the man behind him.  
He didn’t had enough time to commemorate his small victory or struggle away as he heard the sound of skin being cut and a feeling of sharp pain on the back of his thigh.

“h-FUCK!”

“You try that again, you bastard, and the cut is going to be higher.”

The feeling of something sharp touching his lower parts made a shiver go down his whole body,he couldn't see the man inside but he just knew they must be grinning like well fed cats. 

 

What he is going to do? How will he get out? How can escape? All these questions were bombarding the plegian’s head at high speed. Well the first and most obvious option was to just leap forward and fall into the sea but...He looked down again, the several meters down seemed to increase at each glance, his acrophobia won quite effortlessly and he he had to close his eyes tightly shut to recuperate from the sickness he felt just by glancing down.  
He felt his pants drop to his knees. Even in his daze his head shoot up .

“E-Hey! Y-You guys want the whole ship know you’re fruitcakes?! We are going to be back in land in a week--3 days with this wind for sure!! Just- You guys can hold for a while yeah? I can even pay for some nice woman at the shore! I swear on my life!”

There was an unnerving minute where the only thing he could hear was the waves crashing onto the ship’s hull and the seagull squawks above in the distance, a short laughter soon could be heard even through the window being muffled.

“There ain’t ‘bout get ‘er dick wet.”

The hillbilly pirate laughed again (That. Stupid.Fucking. Laugh.) and lowered Gangrel’s briefs.  
The ginger tried to swallow the sour lump of anxiety in his throat, this was not going to happen, no , nope nope! He tried to wiggle forward and outside the window but Buddy’s hand got hold of his hair, pulling it back and leaving him on the same place.

Gangrel felt something being pressed softly against his backside, but quickly the pressure became greater and ‘what’ that was became clearer.  
The ginger let out a yell and tried again to drop into freedom again, but Buddy’s hand was firm and made him stay in place while that Billy forced the tip of his dick to enter his asshole (it’ not going to fit. Not like this not like this not like this not like this!).

Suddenly, a low voice talked. Gangrel could barely make any word from that because of the timbre and diction but the accent did reminded him of the plegian cities near Regna Ferox and their indecipherable dialect. Unless someone else walked to this scene the owner of the voice should be ‘Buddy’.

“Oh yeah...What now?” Billy said in mild annoyance, another string of gruffed out words followed.  
“What?! Ew fuuck no! No way in all the seven hells im using mah fingers on his dirty arse!”

“Because yours is such a staple of cleaningness” The trickster muttered under his breath.  
Why? What doing this going to even accomplish? Did he really needed to have a high ground at any time to feel even a little better?  
Yes.  
Yes. he. did.

He heard another sound (whatwas that?) and something else continued the pressure where Billy’s dick once was. It was wet and...Bigger?

Oh fuck. 

 

Gangrel braced himself but even so he couldn't suppress a small yelp to pass through his lips when the giant berserker put his thick calloused fingers inside of him.

It hurt. It hurt so bad. Probably he wouldn't feel any difference between Buddy’s fingers or Billy’s dick, but he could feel the impatience in which the larger pirate was trying to get him prepared. He barely had put one in when the second joined soon after, scissoring him open and trying to make him lose quickly. Fuck, why he had to have such big hands? They digged deeper as he became used to the former’s king insides. In one particular bad trust something akin to a grunt and a moan got out the ginger’s lips.

“Bwahahaa! Holy shit, damn ol’ bastard is reeeeeely digging it huh?!”

Gangrel attempted to kick the sad excuse for a human being again, but Buddy was quick to bury his two thick fingers knuckle deep inside of him, inadvertently making him buck forward and getting dangerously close from falling from the window, he tried to back up but the other’s finger where still in place, pressing forcefully against his prostate.

“O-ooh…” He tried to bite down that moan,for naught unfortunately.

“Hohohoo~ Ya wanting it huh?” a trail of painful scratches went down the ginger’s back making him welp in pain (maybe at this point he just should be grateful the other's nails weren’t as sharp as his) but the brief pain wasn't enough to distract him of what was happening.

“Ok ok ok ok it’s enough, g’ittit done already!” The smaller mercenary slapped his taller consort on the arm again, seemingly his patience had come to an end in this whole preparation stage. The fingers inside him slowly made their way out to be replaced again by an urgently shoved in dick. Even with that work out of loose the ginger up there was still a sharp distinct pain as he felt the Mercenary’s member enter him.

From there on Gangrel was blessed with a little silence while the blonde pirate fucked him.  
Well ‘silence’ , he still could hear the sound of flesh against flesh and the other still grunted and muttered things to him in a voice he must have thought it was intimidating, but the ginger made an effort to focus on the pain and half-assed pleasure it was been given to him.  
He made a silent mental note so that, next time, for him to not being a pussy and kill those bastards before trying anything again (next time? There isn’t going to be a next time because he is going to make Grima damn sure to murder those two and throw them to the fishes).

The blonde pirate comes first.  
Quick and sloppy,hah, maybe Gangrel was doing him a favour! He can’t imagine there is a high demand for ‘fumbling bad teenager like fucks’ in the market.  
This time he had the good sense to not say what was on his mind.

“OOOoooff~” the blonde sighed satisfied.  
He took himself out and slapped Gangrels backside one last time with a crackle.  
“Ya kno? If you were like this more often people here would like ya much better!”

Again, the trickster managed to bite his tongue and not to answer back. He was too close to the end to just fuck up right now.

He moved a little and managed to get down from the cannon window, a sharp pain and rawness of where he had laid on the metal of the windowstill ached on his abdomen.

“Where d’ya think yer going?”  
The mercenary tried to shove Gangrel back again out of the window without much luck.  
But Buddy did it in one second flat.

It happened so quick and with such ferocity Gangrel was sure he just been thrown out of the window and couldn't help to scream.

“Shut up.”

The deep gruff voice heavy with a feroxian accent cut like a knife through the air and made things stay silent for a second, Gangrel swore even the sea sounded quieter now.

The silence resumed as Buddy began to murmur something,something along the lines of ‘this being annoying, or something (Grima be damned,even without the accent his voice was hard to figure out, it sounded like he gargled with gravels every morning!)

“Quiet or will sho’off “ The berserk said annoyed. 

Gangrel didn’t need a translation for that.

He could hear Billy giggle like the shit gremling he was while Buddy hold onto his hips and began to shove himself inside.  
Even with the remains of the last altercation still warm in his crevice his new assalariant dick was hardly a ‘snug fit’.  
It hurt. Worse than before. His pace was violent and constant even from the beginning, he could feel himself stretched painfully and he sure that he started bleeding and that his hips would be abhorrent shade of purple tomorrow from the others grip.

Like before, he could hear some words mixed between the sounds of flesh on flesh and the gods damned waves crashing below them ( though they were great to focus his attention on last time and try to forget what was happening) but he heard something in between in that thick indecipherable accent that made his blood freeze in his veins.

‘War’

His grasp on the windowsill tightened. Suddenly the former king was scrambling in his brain to piece together through that accent more words.

“Farm”

“Family”

“Send”

“Capital” 

“Destroyed”

There was more but at that point the berserker’s speech became more raw and angry thus any sense to piece together the rest of his words flew out of the window (Haw haw HAW HAW! SO FUNNY, JUST HILARIOUS GANGREL!!)

Each thrust the pirate did was strong enough to sent him flying off the window if he was not being held in place. The taste of blood filled his mouth from how much he was chewing his lips in order to stay quiet (when he started doing that? Fuck, now that he stopped to notice ,he must have broke one or two nails from his grip and clawing of the windowsill).  
After what felt like an eternity Gangrel felt the other start to twitch inside him, and with a last strong thrust, the giant pirate spilled inside him (Again. Of course, just keep rubbing that salt in huh?).

A moment of utter silence was shared, for the both participants to catch their breath and ,apparently, Billy must have had understood his Buddy’s speech to not have talked or made any noise during this all.

Without warning Gangrel was pulled inside the ship again and his face was slammed against the wall, his legs wobbled but he made a superhuman effort to stay up, something in his mind told him that falling down now would be a worse fate than the one right now.

The pirate hand stood in place, not crushing his skull like before, but making enough pressure to be a reminder they where still not done with him.  
Gangrel felt the other get closer to him, his hands clenched to the windowsill and his body tried to arch away from the other with no avail.  
“It’s your fault.”

The sheer anger in his voice made Gangrel shivver.

“Should be the one...To change.”

He could hear the strain in his voice, either if was for the monumentally effort to speak normal tongue or his retraining to not break his skull like a rotten watermelon was anyones guess (though he knew the one he was betting on).

“You deserve this.”

The pure hatred in his voice made the former king's heart freeze.

His head was slammed against the boards one last time before he was let go,his leg shook badly but due to his white knuckle grip on the window the trickster managed to stay up.

The silence was maddening, but after a few sounds of clothing being moved they finally start to move, the ginger kept silent the whole time, ears perked in order to notice their every movement and his eyes burning holes into the ship’s floor, he had the feeling he would throw up if he saw the two right now.

The sound of the door being closed shut came just in the right moment because the plegian’s legs couldn't take anymore and just buckled under his weight.

Just now he realized how everything hurt, hurt so bad, fuck, he wanted to shower, ha! Shower where? Gonna need to jump in the sea if he wanted to get anything clean at this hour...This hour...What time it is? Fuck, he needs to finish it, the ship! Then...Food and…

Even with that in mind, his legs couldn't seem to find strength to move. He looked down and...Well at least one last thing to worry about, though he wasn't all the way soft in a few it would just die down, he didn’t want to think about jacking off after what happened...He didn’t want to think about that kind of thing for a while now in retrospect.

After a minute or two (or five or ten) he grabbed the spatula on the floor and finally managed to get up, now he could feel how much it really hurt all throughout his body, and he moved to the other side of the ship in order to finish his chore, i mean, what else could he do?  
Take a nap for the day? The barnacles are not going to just disappear in the night and the ship overseer don’t give a fuck about whatever the fuck happened to him, if the barnacles weren't off this ship tomorrow he was sure to get rough up again and he didn’t want the prospect of that on top of what happened today. 

He sat on the windowsill (it hurt) and continued to scoop, like nothing had happened like a minute before, like he didn’t just became the biggest bitch in this ship!  
No, no...Calm down...They were in bigger number (just two of them) they had a vantage (you had escaped of situations worse than that before, there was just no excuse) they not going to tell (can only hope) no they are not, Zanth get all weird and angry with things like that remember? (oh yeah…) they not going to tell, they are not going to tell.

With that mantra and a tight grip, he managed to finish the first window quite quickly and moved to the next.

He just needed to endure, just endure a few more weeks and he could…

(What? Run away?)

He stopped. Yes, that was the plan, next time they were ashore he would just slip by the ship guards and disappeared.

(Disappear where?)

Somewhere! It didn’t mattered, just way from here!

(Do you deserve it though?)

He stopped in this tracks, what did he meant ‘did he deserved it’?! Of course he did! Have to endure God damn beatings and hunger, lack of sleep and psychotic dirty disgusting pirates for almost six months now h--

(Don’t you think it’s karma?)

He stared at the deep blue ocean that stretched by miles, well dark blue now it was almost night after all, and chuckled.  
Karma? That Cho’sisean thing? That whole spiritual soul nonsense? Why he was thinking such idiotic stuff right now? He must really have hit his head hard.

(Not like that! You can’t expect to think that mostly the things that happened in here were because of the shit job you did as a king)

He fumbled the spatula on his hand, well…

(How many you recon that had they loved ones killed when you ruled? How many had their houses wrecked and fortune down to scrap with your taxes?)

That voice echoed through his skull like an annoying fly, he wanted to squash it away but…

(And that just talking about Plegia! What about Ylisse? Oh, i bet the people living in the border would have many many words towards you if they knew you still alive and kicking.)

It’s not...Wrong. 

“Shut up…”

(You can’t even say everything was for the greater good! Remember when you decided to up the price of bread in order to get that sweet statue of you done?)

“Fuck off!”

He stabbed the spatula on the wood of the ship. He was talking alone now, no better yet, screaming at nothing. Today just gets better and better.

He waited something more, a snarky comment or another jab to make him feel horrible again but things stayed quiet in his head for a while which gave him enough time to finish another window and go to the next.

(You do deserve it.)

These words cut like a sword in his heart.

(Dying by the little princeling sword would be too nice towards you.)

He tried to concentrate on his chore.

(You deserve every little bit of pain and despair you are getting here)

He was sure he was chipping the wood at this point.

(It’s payback. You. Deserve. It.)

...

He ascended through the stairs and, to no surprise, a few people were still awake and they were just there for their shift at night, what time was it? Midnight already? Wager the time by the moon was a bit more difficult.  
The kitchen was closed by now, the only thing he could do now was going to his cabinet (he used to have a hammock once, wonder what happened to it) and got under the sad excuse of a cover and pillow he had. Tomorrow he is going to wake up early to get a dip in the ocean and get cleaned up, then maybe start to plan his revenge towards those two.

...Not like they were in the wrong though, he did deserve that.

He deserve this. This all was his comeuppance.

He deserve it.


End file.
